


Musique d'amour

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Possessiveness, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Takuya makes Shin listen to a song he loves.





	Musique d'amour

Takuya had the strangest and most varied music taste out of anyone Shin knew. 

Shin was sat on the floor in Takuya's room, surrounded by the younger boy's record collection. Vinyls and cases were strewn all over the floor, and a record player was situated in the centre of the room, playing an old American Hip-Hop record. 

The boy himself was lying down against one of the walls, beneath his drawn curtains. He never had them open, as if the evening sunlight would burn all his skin off. Shin didn't mind. It made them feel more private, and he liked that. He didn't like the idea of anyone looking in, despite the fact that all they did was sit around and listen to Takuya's records for hours until Shin had to walk back home to sleep. If he was given the choice, he would probably never leave Takuya’s house.

The record ended and Takuya sat up, sifting through the piles of records. Shin was surprised that such a neat freak like Takuya could ever acceptably have his bedroom floor in this state. When his clothes, stationery, school bag and literally everything else were meticulously clean and organised, his records seemed to be strewn all over the place.

"You have to listen to this. Come closer." Takuya said, holding up another vinyl. Shin shifted a little way closer, but Takuya shook his head and grabbed Shin's shirt, pulling him closer to the record machine and plugging a set of headphones in. Takuya placed them over Shin's ears and held them there, staring into the older boy’s eyes.

Shin stared nervously back at Takuya as the music started to play. A ghost-like instrumental, filled with subtle synths and birdsong were the first to be heard, but then a powerful, soulful, male Korean singer's voice could be heard over it, his voice commanding attention over everything else. It was a calming yet intense song, and although Shin couldn’t see just what Takuya liked in it, it evoked some new emotion in him, and he felt Takuya boring it into him with his eyes as well. It was a near transcendental experience. He thought his soul was going to leave his body. 

At the chorus, Shin gasped a little at just how it made him feel, like he was listening to something not from this world. Takuya just laughed quietly at him, shifting closer so he could hear the song through the headphones as well. 

The instrumentals faded back in, and the song ended on a high, clear note. Shin took the headphones off and blinked silently. Takuya moved closer again, till their noses were nearly touching. 

The air hung heavy between them, and Shin could feel Takuya’s breath on his face. Their gaze was still maintained, and Takuya bit his lip.

”Don’t do that.” Shin said and reached forward with his thumb to pull Takuya’s lip from between his teeth. Shin could see the blush spreading across Takuya’s face. 

“Would it be weird if I kissed you now?” Takuya asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Shin didn’t know how to respond, so he shook his head, and within one shake his lips were against Takuya’s, and his best friend had wrapped his arms and legs around him like a koala. They stayed curled around each other, kissing softly before Takuya pulled back.

Takuya looked down and away. The only thing that could be heard from the two boys was their gentle panting. Shin spoke first.  
  


"Takuya..." He looked up at the ceiling "Did you like this?"

Takuya nodded

"Do you like me?"

Another nod.

Shin leant forward and began sucking and biting a dark hickey into Takuya's neck, at the joint of his neck and shoulder, which made the Japanese boy shiver and whimper slightly. When he was satisfied with what he'd done, he pulled back and stroked two fingers over the near purple hickey.

"That's gonna be a bitch to cover up." Takuya sighed

"Means everyone can see you belong to someone though." Shin said, smirking.

"I admitted I liked you five seconds ago and you're already marking me up? We'll be married and have kids by the end of the day." The younger boy rolled his eyes

"Don't be an ass, alright?" Shin quirked an eyebrow. Takuya merely kissed the tip of his nose and curled into him, burrowing his head against the shorter boy's chest.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed, neither boy could tell, but later, Shin's phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and groaned.

"What is it?" Takuya asked, sitting up and looking at the notification on Shin's phone. "Oh, your mum. Guess you have to go." Shin nodded and kissed Takuya on his forehead before setting the boy down on the floor and standing up. He picked up his bag and discarded jacket from the floor. Takuya jumped up and hugged Shin from behind, kissing the back of his neck. Shin laughed and reached up to ruffle Takuya's hair. 

"I have to go, babe. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Takuya nodded and let go of Shin, letting him walk out of his room and down the stairs. He grinned and walked over to the window, pushing back the curtains to lean out and spy on Shin. As soon as he saw the other boy, he waved out the window and shouted "Bye wifey!." 

He could hear Shin burst into loud laughter as he walked down the road and out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact they were listening to wake me up by taeyang stan the king


End file.
